


Naughty Girl

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sex Magic, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which something Ophelia has always wanted to do doesn't pan out the way she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Girl

"You _promised_ you wouldn't hit on anyone else, Soleil." Ophelia raised an eyebrow. "Wait, who did you hit on-"

"Doesn't matter, stay in the moment," her girlfriend said quickly. Ophelia shrugged and went back to her finger-wagging. She'd be lying if she claimed she'd never entertained the thought of "punishing" Soleil before, but this wasn't quite what she'd imagined.

"Ahem. Anyway, you were very naughty," she said. "I'm going to have to do something about that...but what to do. What to do..." She tapped her chin thoughtfully, trying not to giggle at Soleil's impatient whimpering. "Make you walk around in your underwear in front of the whole army? Mm, no, you'd do that for fun anyway...make you stand on your head and eat spinach?"

" _Opheliaaa!_ " Soleil stuck her lip out. "You _know_ what I deserve more than anything." Ophelia did giggle this time, before forcing a serious expression again.

"Yes, I do. And you're going to get it _good,_ " she said as sternly as she could manage. She sat down on the nearby chair and patted her lap. "On your stomach, across my knees, young lady."

"Yes, mistress," Soleil said in an obviously rehearsed quiet, submissive tone. She lay down almost too eagerly, her bottom raised up in the air. Ophelia lifted the girl's skirt and tugged her panties down, fully exposing her. _Mm, very nice...I scolded her for wanting to stare at my body in a mirror, but this makes me regret not doing the same._

"Now, Soleil, accept your punishment!" And she brought her hand down as hard as she could, Soleil shrieking when it connected with her bare flesh. Ophelia willed herself not to panic or have second thoughts, bringing her hand down again, and again.

"Aaah! Oh Gods, the pain, it hurts _soooo_ much, mistress!" Soleil wailed, but with every smack to her bottom her body arched, leaning into it, and Ophelia suddenly had an idea.

"It will be easier for me if you can't move so much..." She whispered a few words and Soleil was frozen in place, over her lap, her bottom now turning a nice shade of bright pink. "Much better."

With each spank, Ophelia found herself letting go of more of her inhibitions, forgetting the earlier awkwardness or any second thoughts threatening to come to her. Soleil's screams and wails were obviously exaggerated and Ophelia could smell her arousal, feel it trickling onto her knees. Truth be told, she was starting to get a little damp, too.

"Will you be a good girl from now on?" she whispered.

"Y-yes, mistress..."

"You'll never flirt with or grope other girls again?"

"N-no, mistress, I won't- _aaah!_ "

"Good girl." Ophelia gave her one last hard spank, Soleil _screamed_ as her body went tense and shuddered with release. _Did she just...oh my, yes she did...!_ Her knees were damp and Soleil was panting and red-faced as Ophelia undid the binding spell. Soleil went limp on her lap, her bottom bright red now and a grin stretched across her face. "Looks like you enjoyed your lesson a bit _too_ much..." Ophelia _tsk_ ed in mock disapproval, and Soleil giggled tiredly.

"Would you have done it if I just asked for it, though?"

"Good question." Ophelia carefully lifted Soleil and carried her to the bed, laying her down on her stomach and laying a damp cloth across her sore bottom. Soleil had brought them in earlier, of course. "Whenever I thought of punishing you for being bad, I just imagined tying you up and tickling you until you screamed."

"Admit it, though," Soleil sighed happily, "you loved it. And you'll do it again if I ask, won't you?" Ophelia pretended to think long and hard before she smirked.

"If you ask nicely." She knelt beside the bed, kissing the tip of Soleil's nose. "And if you'll do a few things for me in return..." Soleil giggled.

"Anything my cute little butterfly wants."


End file.
